


As Long as you’re By My Side

by ziaminmypants



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziaminmypants/pseuds/ziaminmypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam tells his parents he's gay and that he's in a relationship with Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long as you’re By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: ziaminmypants

Liam snuggled closer to the body he was accustomed to, his face burring further into the crook of warm skin. He had been putting off getting out of bed and starting his day for a good ten minutes now. Could he help it if it was just so damn comfortable cuddling against Zayn like this? But his alarm thought differently.

The  _beepbeepbeep_  sounded, breaking him out of his serene state. A hand flew to the alarm clock, turning it off before it woke up the sleeping beauty beside him. Not that it took just an alarm to get Zayn up, he just didn’t want to take any chances in breaking the peaceful look upon his face until he really had to.

They had been together for a good three months, and while those three months had been a whirlwind of shows and recording their new album, those three months had also been the best months of his life. He had always known that he was gay, or at least bisexual, but he had never really been attracted to a guy until his eyes rested on the raven-haired male that now graced his bed.

Everything about the man lying beside him was perfect. The way his fringe fell into his eyes when he hadn’t fixed it, which Liam had to admit, was his favorite look so far. It was the scruffiness of his cheeks and chin against his palm, and the way those warm honey brown eyes looked into his as if he was looking at Liam’s soul.

His ridiculous crush on the guy just seemed to have gotten worse through the course of the two years the band had been together. He had been careful not to let his feelings slip; until about six months ago, in which he had bucked up enough courage to kiss him. To say that Zayn had been a little shocked was putting it lightly. Surprisingly, Zayn didn’t tuck tail and run, in fact, Liam had found out that the older male had harbored feelings for him as well. This idea still surprised him to this day; that someone as perfect as Zayn would love him just as much. It was like God had smiled upon Liam that day, granting him the one gift he had always wanted.

Liam let out a low groan as he remembered what was on today’s agenda. The two had agreed that, in the case of this thing between them got anywhere in the vicinity of serious, they were going to tell their families. And while that seemed like a good idea at the time, and Liam knew that this day would come eventually, he didn’t think it would come this soon.

They had already made the trip to Bradford to tell Zayn’s family. While his mother had been supportive, his father had not been. The hurt that Liam had seen pass through his lovers face was enough to scare him into oblivion about telling his own parents.

Slowly, he disentangled himself from Zayn’s limbs and slowly walked to the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom. He took a quick piss and turned on the water to the shower, making sure it was hot and stripped out of his boxers, stepping in. The warm water on his skin seemed to relax him some, but his mind was still going a mile a minute. Doubts had been filling it since he had set up this trip to his family home a week ago. He had tried to hide it from Zayn, but it seemed like he knew and tried consoling him as much and whenever as he could. He could never really hide anything from the boy, as much as he tried.

For a moment his anxiety peeked as he felt someone’s hands slide against his ribs, but considerable relaxed when he realized who it was. He hadn’t even heard him enter the bathroom, let alone slide the door open to step in, guess that meant that Liam had been so lost in his own thoughts.

A smile crept on his lips as he turned to see a sleepy Zayn smiling lazily back at him. “Morning love,” then he gave Zayn a small frown, “you could have slept a little more.”

Zayn leaned in, his arms tightening his grip around Liam’s torso, as he rested his chin on his shoulders. “Mmm, I know, but I also know you and I know your mind is racing, so I figured you needed some company.”

Liam smiled. Zayn was always making sure he was taken care of, especially when he wasn’t taking care of himself. Zayn often told him ‘it was nothing’ and that Liam always made sure all the lads were taken care of, so someone had to look after him. This made Liam hopelessly fall more in love with him, if that was even possible.

Placing soft kisses on Liam’s cheek, Zayn slid his hands up his back and caressed the muscles that he knew was stiff from worry. A low groan escaped Liam’s open mouth, his eyes closed tightly as the warmth of the water and Zayn’s body, along with the gentle massage he was being given all came together. He seemed to be relaxing significantly, which was Zayn’s agenda from the very beginning.

They stayed like that for a while, planting soft, lazy kisses on one another’s skin, Zayn massaging the tension from Liam’s body, and washing each other’s hair and skin. By the time both boys got out, they were refreshed, awake, and relaxed, something Liam hadn’t felt in ages.

They ate breakfast in silence, but there is really no need for words, and Liam wonders if he is making a big deal about nothing. His parents love him, but what worries him is if they are going to support his life choices. But he’s way too happy with Zayn to give him up now, and while the support from his family would be nice, in the end, it wasn’t going to change a damn thing between the couple.

Before Liam knew it, they were in the car and being driven to where, undoubtedly, Zayn has told the driver to go. Now, Liam wasn’t thinking about his family, or their reactions. No, he was thinking of Zayn and how they both had given something so beautiful as this piece of heaven between them. And no matter how his parents responded, he would still have Zayn; he knew, not to mention the older boy never went five minutes without reminding him, that he was there and he wasn’t going anywhere.

A simple squeeze of his hand told him that they had arrived. At the site of his childhood house, Liam wanted to cuddle against his boyfriend until he was invisible. But that wasn’t the way these things worked, and Zayn was now pulling him out of the car and tugging him along the pathway to the front door. He had wondered if Zayn would have felt more comfortable just staying in the car and waiting for him, but Zayn had shushed him, saying that he was going to support his boy through to the end; Liam had been grateful.

They greeted his parents when they opened the door, only mildly surprised when they saw both boys on their doorstep. Liam hadn’t told them that Zayn would be accompanying him. Karen hugs Zayn like he’s already part of the family and invites them in, and they all pile into the living room, while Geoff brings in a tray of tea for all of them.

The group meddles through the basics: what they have been doing, family updates, how the rest of the band is, etc. Liam and Zayn fall into their usual banter, and Karen smiles at them both like they are the most hilarious duo she’s ever had the pleasure of knowing. But then the small talk is over and it’s time to move on to exactly why he and Zayn had come to visit them, and Liam thinks it’s best to start from the beginning.

“Mom, Dad,” he starts, looking at them both, “I know you guys are wondering exactly why I asked to come see you today, and I guess it’s just best to start from the beginning.” He paused, taking a deep breathe, and he had can feel Zayn’s eyes on him, and feel his reassuring nudge at his side.

“Well, I can’t think of any other way to say this, so I’m just going to go with it. I’m gay. I’ve known for a while now, even when I was still in school.” His eyes aren’t on his parents anymore, but trained on his lap, or rather the fidgeting hands in his lap. He can’t seem to sit still.

Silence ensues for a bit before his father breaks the silence. “Liam, for God’s sakes,” Liam flinches, “Look at us. We’re not going to kill you. You’re my son, and while I’m particularly shocked by the information and it’s going to take some time to get use to the news, I feel like I can speak for the both of us when I say this, we’re still very proud to have you as our son and we only want you to be happy.”

Liam’s looking up at his father now, tears swelling up in his eyes. One look at his mother’s state and they start flowing freely. “Oh, honey,” Karen coos, moving to bring her son into a hug, rubbing his back and saying soothing words in his ear.

Once his mother breaks free from the hug, he can feel Zayn’s hand rubbing circles into his back, and he’s reminded there is a part two in the news he needs to say. He looked over at Zayn briefly before looking back at his parents, and his mother is looking at him like she already knows, but Liam swallows hard and continues to say what needs to be said.

“While that bit of news is part of the reason why I’m here today, the other part is just as equally important to me.” He looks at Zayn for reassurance and receives a smile as his reward. Courage returns to the Wovlerhampton boy, and he looks back at his parents.

“I’m dating Zayn, and before either one of you say a word, I do want you to know that I’m extremely happy and I’m completely head over heels.” Liam artfully skirts around the ‘in love’ part because they haven’t said that to one another yet, and while he could probably scream it at the top of his lungs to anyone that would listen, he figured the first time he said it to Zayn, it would just be them with no one else around.

To say that his parents weren’t expecting that bit of information would probably been a lie. For starters, it was Zayn who was sitting by his side, and it was Zayn who seemed not to want to lose physical contact since they both had sat down.

While Liam is concentrating on his parents reactions, Zayn’s eyes are glued on Liam, ready to pounce if things get to be too heated. But there is no need, for Karen is pulling Zayn into a hug, much to both Liam and his amazement. “I knew it.” She whispers softly in his ear, letting him go after kissing him on the cheek and before she pulled her own son up into a hug once again.

Geoff was another story, and for a moment, Zayn thought he was going to start yelling and tell them both to get the hell out of his house. But all he mutters is that it’s going to take some time to get used to, but he supports them both, no matter what.

They stay for lunch, gushing about their relationship, how they came to be, their first kiss, and Liam’s sprits soar. Geoff even makes a couple of comments and asks a few questions about them, and it seems like everything is really going to be okay. Zayn’s grateful, because he doesn’t know if he can go through the same thing he is going through with his own father again.

By the time the couple leaves and is making their way back to their apartment, Liam is yawning. It had been a very dramatic day, and all he wants to do now is cuddle back into the warmth of Zayn’s form and sleep the rest of the day there. And when he voices these wishes, Zayn doesn’t protest, in fact, he pretty much thinks that is the best idea Liam’s ever had.


End file.
